Iniquity
by fooledbylove
Summary: He can't with hold his drunken desire. She can't say no to such a pretty face.


Seth didn't party.

Here he was though, at Laura Taylor's. The most well- behaved of the wolves was invited to the year's most sought out party. He had no plans of actually attending until Jake and the others that were still in school found out.

"Go seth. Get out. Be wild, you're in the pinnacle of your youth. Life doesnt get any better than this, squirt."

Recalling Jake's advice he decided to get absolutely, roaring drunk. It's not like his soaring body temperature of 108 would let him stay intoxicated too long anyways. He nudged jake's side, who'd ended up inviting himself along, and nodded in the direction of the keg. Jake gave him a wink and pushed him along, also shooting him a thumbs up as his arm tightened around the leggy blonde he'd picked up since they'd gotten there.

Seth faked a laugh as he rolled his eyes and turned away from the pair, walking mindlessly in the direction of what he hoped to be his liquid relief. All he wanted was to be at home. It was Friday. Fridays were _always_ movie nights with mom.

A twinge of guilt surged through him. As far as his mom knew, he'd had to fill in for Paul on patrol tonight. He could picture the small, aging woman sitting alone on the couch, watching her movie and wishing he could've somehow stayed home.

He quickly shook the thought.

"Hey there. First timer I'm guessing?" Michael Bay stood behind the keg, playing bar tender for the night. Seth didn't know him too well, they'd just done a couple science projects together back in ninth grade. Seth radiated innocence and purity however, letting anyone who got within a foot of him know what a good kid he was.

So, it wasn't hard to guess that a drop of alcohol had never hit his tongue.

"Ya got me Mikey" Seth smirked down at the boy. He seemed to tower over everybody at the school, though he was still the shortest of the wolves.

"Hey, no shame Clearwater, we all start somewhere right? Tonight's your lucky night." Michael said with a wink, handing him the cheap red plastic cup. Seth suddenly felt pressured, as if he was an amateur.

And, well, he was.

He shot Mike a hopeful glance, only to get an encouraging smile. Mike had always been nice. Maybe Seth would buy him a "Thanks for helping with my first beer" gift.

Seth tentatively held the cup to his lips, taking the smallest sip he could manage. He immediately noticed the bitter taste, and the burning trail it left as it slid down his throat and into his belly. It was quite possibly the most God awful thing he'd ever put in his mouth. He could suddenly understand why his mother never drank. His face was contorted with disgust, and he let out a hearty cough, eager to get the taste out of his system.

"First time's always rough. You don't know what to expect. It's better if you gulp it down though. The faster you get drunk, the less you'll give a shit about the taste." Mike informed him, apologetically handing him a paper towel to wipe the spit off of his shirt.

"Uh, thanks." Seth said. He brought the drink back to his lips, this time thoroughy terriffied of the fluid in this little red cup.

"It's like cough syrup," he told himself, "just throw it back, and you'll feel better" with these vague words of encouragement he gulped the entire drink at once, then reached for another, doing the same with it as he tried his damned hardest to ignore the stinging in his throat. He began to feel a slight spinning in his head, and suddenly the effect the drink had made the taste worth it.

One hour later, he was as drunk as he could possibly get, since his body heat burned off the alcohol so quickly. He moved numbly, boredly, through the sea of teens, mentally cursing Jake for talking him into something so dull. What was he doing here? What was the big deal about this party anyway? It was nothing but the sluttier girls of his grade, hanging themselves over the more idiotic of the football players. Not to mention, there wasn't a single person here sober.

So in all reality there was no choice but to drink, he reassured himself.

He went for another shot to drown out the horrendous pop music being played. It only added to the parties dimwitted feel.

_She said to me_

_Forget what you thought_

_Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

Seth heard the words, but he wasn't listening.

He was instead completely enthralled in the voice singing along to the song. It was the sound of a fallen angel, or some sort of siren. It had to be. It drew him in like nothing ever had before, and he suddenly didn't care how stupid he thought the song was as long as that voice kept singing it. He began to follow the voice that seemed to enrapture him within its warmth, with high hopes of finding its source. How did no one else notice this extraordinary symphany that had him by the throat?

Before he could find the angel though, the music cut off.

"Damn it." He murmurred under his breath_. The one thing_ that might have possibly made the party worth going to was ripped from him, all with the ending of a shitty song.

He reached for another beer.

* * *

><p>He didn't particularily know what the smell was, but it was intoxicating on levels that shouldn't be legal. It wasn't too strong or too flowery, he hated girls that put on too much perfume. He didn't even think this was perfume though, at least not like any he'd ever smelled before. It was merely a whiff, a refreshing whiff. It was refreshing and cool, it reminded him of the ocean. The smell of the pure sweet water, and a hint of saltiness to the atmoshpere.<p>

'This smell,' he thought, 'This smell should be bottled.'

There wasn't anything extremely special about it, other than the fact that it wasn't tainted with alcohol like everything else at the party. It was so pure and sweet though, and he needed to be near whatever was giving on this magnificent scent. He craved it. It was drawing him in almost as much as the voice had. That beautiful, beautiful voice...

"Seth!" Jakes voice pounded over the music, ripping Seth away from his thoughts. He turned around, to see a very blurry Jake along with the outlines of not one, but two bleach blonde beauties next to him.

"Come say hi to Linda over here!" he roared over the music yet again, smiling across the room at Seth. Seth remained in his place by the keg with Michael, sticking his hand up in a tentative wave. He could care less about Linda, unless she had the voice. He never like blondes much in the first place, and he certainly wouldn't have a girl who paraded around in a top showing _that_ much cleavage. He liked good girls who could dress appropriately, mainly so other guys wouldn't stare.

He was the jealous type.

"C'mon Seth, don't be so rude!" At this point Jake was getting annoying. Seth didn't wanna makeout with a leggy blonde named Linda. Jake could have them both for all he cared. IF he was even going to makeout with anyone it'd be, like, Jennifer Lopez or something. He had no interest in starting a relationship when he could find his imprint at any moment, and he certainly wasn't going to use a girl.

He knew he was being rude not even saying hello though. He could at least have a drunken induced conversation with her. That certainly wouldn't hurt anything, or anyone. He rolled his eyes and mentally cursed Jake, once again, as he set his cup down. He inwardly groaned towards Mike who shot him a knowing grin, before trudging his way over to Linda. She was wearing no makeup, which was somewhat of a relief. This gave off the impression that she wasn't a _total_ bust up tramp. Her clothes however, told a different story. Her top was a long sleeved, neon pink, skin tight tube top. She wore bleached high waisted shorts, which more so resembeled granny panties. Her six inch pumps were bright yellow, and revealed a small part of the bird tattoo on her left foot. Her roots were showing and her sun blonde hair was a pin straight bob. The Mixture of bright colors made Seth's head hurt, and spin.

He suddenly wanted to vomit.

"I'm Linda." she smiled and held out her hand, which had fake, talon like, nails. At least she was polite. Kinda.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that." Seth shot back, ignoring her stretched out smile dropped for a split second before returning as she made another effort to start a conversation.

"Had enough to drink?" She shot back cheekily, eager to show him she could fight back against his bad manners. He knew at this point that he reeked of beer, and that his white v neck and dark jeans were probably sticky with stains.

"Had enough dye jobs?" He shot back, eyeing her fake blonde hair. He wondered what he would be like drunk for the longest time,and the answer was, outstandingly rude to females.

She looked at her other blonde friend who was in Jake's arms, giving her a nervous, questioning look. The other girl was obviously totally into Jake and eager to spend more time with him, so she ignored Linda's cry for help, forcing her to once again try to make conversation with Seth.

"So, how old are you?" She asked, saying the only thing she could think of.

"Fifteen." Seth answered boredly.

"Really? You look a lot older. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth. Skipped a grade." He supplied her. He had been a very bright and was given the opportunity to skip the second grade. Though he was younger than the others, _and_ had patrol every night, he still maintained all A's and was first in his class. He wasn't scared of getting called a nerd or geek, he enjoyed talking about his academic accomplishments with anyone.

"Oh wow! I'll be eighteen in March. I'm a senior. I can't wait to graduate, I've been accepted to Darthmouth and are you thinking of going?" She desperately hoped that academics would spark up a conversation, but she'd lost him at the word March. He was now staring directly past her, quite focused and awed in what he was looking at.

It'd started with the voice. He'd tried to be nice and listen to Linda, but the voice started up again. This time it was singing Taylor Swift, but he didn't care. It was just so beautiful, as long as it kept singing, he'd be happy listening to the ABC's.

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

He looked around the room frantically as Linda asked him where he wanted to attend college, when he spotted her.

She was short and thin. She wore black skinny jeans, and black pumps along with a strap less deep purple corset top. Her deep mahogany hair fell down to her lower back in messy waves, framing her face. Her skin wasn't like that of the others on the rez. She had a milky, ivory complexion instead of the copper brown. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she happily spun around in circles, singing along with the music.

The voice belonged to her, the single most beautiful girl Seth had ever seen.

Being a guy, Seth noticed her body and how she was mostly legs. She was quite slim, the corset bringing out her curves. He panicked when her legs stopped moving in circles, he knew she'd felt his gaze and caught him. He slowly but surely looked up into her eyes, one a striking blue and the other a forest green.

He was transfixed.

There, in those two different colored eyes, his world stopped. This was why her voice sounded like angels to him. This was why her smell captivated him. This was his soulmate, his best friend, hell even his sister if that's the relationship she would later desire.

His imprint.

He watched as she picked up with her dancing again, this time her sight never left him. She was moving in a more sensual manner to the beat of the music. Was she... flirting? This was a foreign subject to Seth. The girls at school knew he didn't date, therefore didn't try anything. The fact that he'd just imprinted on her also stumped his ability to pick up any hints she was throwing out.

_You got that long hair slicked back_

_And a white T Shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith _

_And a tight little skirt_

She sent him a wink on the last line and began to dance her way closer to him. Linda forgotten, he started moving himself to meet her halfway.

_And when we go crashing down_

_We come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

She was so close now, close enough to reach out to him, which she did. She reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closesr. Her singing subsided, she now spoke the words of the song to him.

"We never go out of style." She released his shirt and smirked at him, not intimidated in the slightest by his height, or his current state of soberness.

"Skylar Viper." She held out her tiny hand, which to his relief had no talons, unlike Linda. Only blue nail polish. He could handle blue. He had to pull himself together, before he could finally take her hand in his own. His hand immediately felt even warmer than usual as the electricity zapped between the two. He noticed her blush slightly which helped him build his own confidence.

"Seth Clearwater." He finally got out, in a strangled voice. This was it for him. This was his _imprint. _His head was already spinning due to the alcohol, but now he felt as though he'd reached a high just looking at her. If he'd felt the need to vomit before, the feeling was prominent now, for she had his stomach in knots.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell her she looked beautiful, his stomach made a low groaning noise as he promptly threw up all over her.

Disgusting.

For a moment the world seemed to slow down. He watched in horror as she jumped back, looking down at her ruined outfit and back at him a few times, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. He stood in front of her, watching as she doubled over. Though her fit of giggles put him at ease, he was still completely mortified. Had he really just _vomited_ all over her?

Nice first impression, Seth.

"That was the grossest thing that's happened to me in years." She got out as her laughs came to a stop. She straightened herself back up, regaining her posture as though she wasn't covered in someone else's bile.

"Look at me though, being selfish and having my own fun. How are you? Do you feel okay?" This girl that had just met him was so genuinely concerned for him. He took a moment to thank the heavens for giving him such a polite imprint. She was over here worrying about him when she was soaked in throw up on his behalf.

"I uh had bit more than I could handle." he muttered, wishing she didn't make him so nervous. Now that he'd thrown up all the alcohol, whatever was left in his system was burned off, leaving him completely sober. This only added to his nerves, he could've just easily lost her. If she were any other girl he probably would have. If she were typically she would've gone running to change. He could already tell that she was special beyond belief though.

"Fucking hell." She blurted out before grabbing his wrist and running to the nearest exit. He noticed all the others scrambling to get out as well. Had there been a bomb threat or something?

"Where are we going?" he asked, only to be unanswered. They instead kept running, fighting their way through a panicked crowd. He then saw the red and blue lights out front, and needed no explanation. There were kids in the front, going down in handcuffs and being put into the back of police knew that due to underaged drinking, The police station was going to be taking in a handful of teenagers for the night.

"Get in." She said as they reached the black mustang parked around back. Now realizing the urgency of the situation, he jumped into the passenger seat, not a thought going through his head about where Jake might be. Withing seconds Skylar was in the driver's seat, slamming the key into the ignition. Seth took a moment to appreciate the sound of the car as it came to life, realizing that she must have money to be able to afford such a beauty. His appreciation came to a rude halt as he was forced to grip the seat when Skylar punched the gas. She went straight through the backyard, virtually ruining the grass. She continued going through the neighbors backyard, as well as the backyard of the house after that. Seth frantically looked behind them, making sure no one was following as Skylar cut a sharp turn, jumping the curb in someone's front yard onto the road.

Such a little girl had just caused so much property damage.

She didn't even slow down for the stop sign ahead, she instead took the turn without looking, going so fast that it cause the tires to screech in protest. Once she got down the road a bit more, she began to slow down, breathing harshly. At the next stop sign she actually stopped, and took the opportunity to get her breathing right, before throwing her head back laughing.

"Sorry about that." She said between laughs. Seth liked her laugh even more than her singing. He thought it was like bells, the pretty sparkly ones that were usually a statement around Christmastime.

"No, really, thanks for getting me outta there. Who knows what could've happened to me if you hadn't kidnapped me." He said, this time laughing himself. He looked over at him for a minute before looking back at the road, putting the car in drive again. She rolled the window down and stuck her hand out, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze along her now sweaty skin as she cruised along.

"You were the only guy at that party that had a conversation with me _before_ grabbing my ass." She smiled. "Plus, I'm good at people, and you're gonna be a good friend. I know it." His heart soared knowing that she wanted to be friends with him, but he ignored the feeling.

"And um, sorry about the vomit." He said shyly.

"Hey, it's cool. It was gross and utterly hilarious. No harm done." she winked at him.

"So if we're going to be such good friends, how old are you?" He asked, desperate to move the conversation away from his mistake that was now producing a horrible stench within the car.

"I'm sixteen. How about you?" She responded, sounding eager and excited with the idea of a new friend.

"I'm fifteen. I'm a sophomore though, I skipped a grade."

"Impressive." She complimented. "I'm homeschooled. Daddy said I was too much of a social butterfly, and that I'd focus better alone." She said,her smile slowly fading as she mentioned her father.

"I don't doubt that your social, the way you approached me." Seth teased.

"Yeah, well where does your mom think you are?" She asked boldly. How did she know he'd lied to his mother? Or that he had a mother? For all she knew he could very well be an orphan. He wasn't though, and couldn't just tell her he'd told him mom he'd be a giant wolf prancing around the forest right now. So, he settled for a white lie.

"I told her I was at a friend's."

"Alright, then that's where you'll be." She said, turning into the driveway of the largest house he'd ever seen. This house was nothing like he'd ever seen on TV, and far larger than the Cullen's massive estate. It was a full blown victorian style mansion.

Scratch that, it was a freaking hotel.

As she pressed a button on her dashboard one of the many garage doors opened, and he realized that this girl lived here. She was in fact loaded, and he probably ruined her _designer_ outfit.

"This... This is where you live?" Seth spit out, still in awe.

"It's a bit much isn't it? After my brother died my parents fell out of love, but wouldn't seperate for my well being. So daddy went and got this big house, he said it was because his girls deserved the best, but I know it's because in a house this big they won't cross paths if they don't desire to do so." She spoke with such noncholance, as if nothing ever brought her down. Seth sent another thank you to the heavens, for giving him an optimist.

"So... I'm staying here tonight?"

"Yep." She said happily.

"Won't your parents care that you've brought a boy home at two a.m.?"

"Daddy's away for the week, and mom stays on the other side of the house, so she doesn't even know I left." She spoke as though it were so simple, as though her life wasn't so sad. She hit a button on her keychain, which caused the garage door to close this time. She got out of the Mustang, and seth followed suit, shutting the car door quietly, though she hadn't bothered to. He followed her to the door, and waited as she fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door, leading him into the most extravagent room he'd ever seen.

The carpet was a pale beige, covered by a burgandy area rug with golden designs. In the middle sat a beige L shaped sofa, large and comfortable looking, and completely covered in burgandy pillows. In front of it sat a guitar pick shaped glass coffee table, which had a few cosmopolitan and seventeen magazines scattered across it. The windows all had seats, covered in plush gold pillows, and each window held a white throw blanket. The walls alternated between gold and burgandy, and there were candles in wall holders hanging, giving the room a castle like feeling. Connected to the living room was a black and white kitchen. The floors where black and white checker tiles, the cabinets were white with black granite countertops. The room had a double oven, an island, and one of those large double white silver refrigerators that Seth had seen in commercials, but only over dreamed of having.

"Emily," he thought "Emily needs this kitchen."

"Well, this is my suite." Seth's eyes bulged out of his head. Her Suite? As in this was all hers?

"So you basically have your own apartment inside your house?" Seth asked, not being able to keep the wonder out of his voice.

"You could say that. Come on, I'll show you the guest bathroom. You look like you need a shower." He followed her through the living room to a small hallway with two doors. She opened the one the the left, with was the bathroom. It had grey walls, with a jacuzzi tub and a seperate shower. There was a double sink, which also had granite countertops. He noticed a tube of toothpaste along with some packaged toothbrushes, which he assumed were for guests. He felt relieved, he needed the taste of beer out of his mouth.

"And before you shower, I'll show you my room." She shut the bathroom door and opened the one at the end of the hall, revealing a much more teenage like room. The carpet was plush, and off white. The walls were a creamy yellow and a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. It had a baby blue comforter on it, with a light pink throw blanket at the end. It had light pink and yellow pillows in a mountain at the top,which looked very comfortable and inviting. To the right there was a large white desk, which a rolling chair and a laptop. Across from the bed there was a dresser, with a flat screen TV hanging from the wall above it.

"Well, this is my humble abode." she said motioning to the suite around her.

"I'd hardly say humble." Seth said with a smirk. This earned him a slap on the shoulder, and a fake scoff.

"Go shower. Towels are under either sink, I'll be in the living room when you get done." She smiled and watched as he walked to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. The first thing he did was take a nice long look in the mirror. His shirt was, as he guessed, covered in beer. It wasn't even white anymore, just an odd browned color. It looked old. His face was oily and sweaty, bringing out the under eye circles from the sleep he'd been deprived of. His hair was just one big tangled mess, and- oh God- pit stains. He had pit stains. He groaned and looked under the sink, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels and putting it on the sink closest to the shower. Out of pure curiosity he looked in all the cabinets, and came across black and white T-shirts, one in each size. He also saw blue and pink sweatpants, also one in each size. He laughed at how prepared for any situatution she was before grabbing a white shirt and some blue pants and putting them beside the towel.

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually figured out how to work the shower. He peeled off his clothes and put them in the hamper by the toilet figuring they could at least stay there until morning. He stepped into the shower, and to his surprise found boys and girls shampoo and body wash. She thought of everything.

As he mindlessly washed his hair he thought of the days events. What inspired her to put a random guy in her car and bring him home? Was she mentally stable? Did she bring guys home often? The thought made him sick so he decided not to dwell on it, and instead decided to ask her why she brought him home.

Did she already feel the pull too?

He finished rinsing his hair and turned the water off, stepping out of the warm shower into the cold air of the bathroom. He quickly snatched the towel up, wrapping himself in it and drying off. He threw it in the hamper with the rest of his clothes, and slipped into the surprisingly comfy sweats she'd provided. He exited the bathroom, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He turned to the living room and took a moment to appreciate the sight of her sitting on one of the window seats, with the white blanket thrown over her legs reading. He noticed that she'd changed into a pair of white fleece pajamas with cupcakes all over them. He began to walk, wishing he didn't have to disturb her.

"I told daddy those would come to use." She said with a smile, noting that he was wearing the sweats.

"Much better than wearing beer." He joked, crouching next to her.

"So Skylar-"

"Sky," she interrupted. "Call me Sky."

He liked it. Sky fit her.

"Sky, why'd you bring me home." She bit her lip, processing his words as she tried to get her own out. She needed desperately to explain everything to him, but everything would have to wait a while.

"I mean... I'm the golden child. I've never done a bad thing in my life, so I just went out on a limb here. I knew you were special when I saw you looking at me. I think we can help each other, I think we'll be good for each other. You've got this look about you, like you've never truly seen the world. I'm going to open your eyes. Seth," She held out her hand.

"I want to show you something."


End file.
